Un amor mas alla de la sangre
by DRAHERLI2
Summary: que importa el calvario si amar es tenerte a mi lado,lo que importa es las noches basadas en ti....cosas del amor cosas de la vida, la sangre ya no importa, sin ti nada tiene valor.Hermione Draco, romance nacera el...AMOR!


**"UN AMOR MAS ALLA DE LA SANGRE"**

Era un día soleado, el verano había finalizado, otro verano, mas en el que hermione había cambiado tanto físico como psicológicamente ya no era una niña ahora su cuerpo había tomado forma, su cabello antes enmarañado ahora formaba rizos con un brillo inmenso, los cuales caían delicadamente sobre su fina espalda su rostro ahora dejaba ver unos ojos grandes color miel que irradiaban luz, y esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, tan amplia como la de un ángel , su cintura era pequeña y fina pero sus caderas habían empezado a ensancharse, y sus piernas eran delgadas y esbeltas, ya no era aquella niña expuesta a las burlas, ahora era alegre segura de si misma estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus peores temores incluso a….. Draco malfoy

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Era 1º de septiembre, la estación king cross estaba abarrotada por estudiantes del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería.

-¡Hermione por acá date prisa o nos dejara el expreso! -gritaba eufórico ron, que ya no era precisamente el chico pecoso, y tímido de antes, ahora su cabello rojizo parecía fuego, su rostro ya no tenia esa expresión infantil, debido a que algunas pecas habían desaparecido, a pesar de que jugaba quidditch su cuerpo no mostraba músculos, debido a que la pasaba todo el día comiendo

-Ya voy ron no hace falta que grites- decía hermione mientras se acercaba a su amigo con paso acelerado

Enseguida entraron al tren, buscaban por todos lados a harry, cuando de repente escucharon una voz tan fría que era capaz de congelar, si efectivamente era Draco Malfoy, y como no mencionar que era uno de los hombre mas codiciados de la escuela debido a que era demasiado atractivo, su cabellera rubia y esos ojos grises que demostraban frialdad, pero que al mismo tiempo derretían a cualquiera: guapo, musculoso y un muy buen partido, todo lo que un adolescente podría pedir sin embargo no todas las chicas del colegio pensaban lo mismo, no, Hermione Granger era la excepción ella solo lo veía como un arrogante, posesivo, engreído, un estupido que lo único que hacia era insultar y que se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible desde que entro a Hogwarts, un maldito mortifago que odiaba a todos los sangre sucia como el solía llamarles, pero no ya no iba a permitir mas insultos y desprecios ahora todo seria diferente.

-Pero miren que horrorosa sorpresa aquí esta la comadreja weasley y la sangre sucia¿os habéis dejado a potter? o es que se lo a cargado el señor tenebroso -dijo de forma cínica el rubio.

A Hermione y a Harry….- dijo Ron furioso pero fue interrumpido por Draco.

-Cállate entupido pobretón y métete en tus asuntos como por ejemplo mm comprarte una casa digna ¡ohh, pero se me olvidaba que no tienes dinero ni para comprarte unos zapatos!- exclamo el rubio alzando la voz para que todos pudieran escuchar aquel comentario.

Ese fue el colmo para Ron en ese momento se abalanzo hacia draco encolerizado, pero Hermione lo detuvo y salio en su defensa

-¡Vaya Malfoy que alegre ehhh!- decía hermione armándose de valor- no me digas que a ti no te han metido en azkaban como a tu padre, si eres igual o peor

Draco se quedo sin saber que decir, pero un Malfoy siempre se queda con la última palabra, no iba a permitir que Granger ganara esta vez, así que volvió a tener esa pose tan fría y arrogante para responder:

- Cállate estupida no sabes lo que dices, pagaras caro tu atrevimiento y ya veras cuantas lagrimas vas a derramar- dijo draco de una manera cruel y demasiado alterado, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho dejando a una hermione petrificada.

Va-vamos ron hay que encontrar a harry, nos debe de estar esperando – decía hermione titubeando

Recorrieron varios vagones en busca de harry hasta que llegaron a uno de los últimos compartimientos y ahí lo encontraron.

-¿Hola harry como estas¿Que tal tus vacaciones?- dijo hermione alegre y emocionada de volver a ver a harry.

Muy bien gracias pues como ya sabes he estado todo el verano con Ron en la madriguera, sin los Dursley a sido maravilloso. Sin duda alguna Harry también había cambiado demasiado, a diferencia de Ron, Harry tenia un cuerpo musculoso, aunque de menor estatura que su amigo, su cabello lucia igual de desordenado que en los años anteriores pero con el mismo color negro azabache de siempre

Justo en ese momento entro Ginny, lo cual hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo, Hermione se dio cuenta sin embargo no menciono nada, pero escucho a Ron hablarle al oído.

Todas las vacaciones han estado así, parece que se atraen.

Y sin más que decir, el tren comenzó el trayecto al colegio trayendo consigo un destino diferente a todos los que lo transportaban, una etapa maravillosa para algunos y dolorosa para otros.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Mientras que en otro vagón lejos del trío, se encontraba Draco, Zabinni, Pansy, Crabbe y Goile.

-Pansy q me dejes en paz! -decía draco furioso a pansy que como ya era costumbre estaba de empalagosa -q partes de estas palabras no entiendes "Déjame en PAZ"- exploto irritado el Heredero de la familia Malfoy.

-Pero Draquito, Dra-draco tu no me quieres - le dijo pansy apunto de llorar.

-Bravo Pansy en toda tu vida has acertado por primera vez en algo yo no te quiero, y ahora ya lárgate !

- Siempre tan malvado Draco, eres un buen líder- le decía Zabinni a su compañero de casa después de mirar aquella escena.

-Cállate Zabinni y para ti soy Malfoy quien te ha dado confianza para tratarme de tu eh- le respondió el rubio, y el moreno salio del compartimiento dando un portazo.

¿Oye Draco? -dijo Crabbe con miedo

Que?- dijo draco de mal humor

Hemos visto lo q te dijo la sangre sucia de Granger y….

Q le vas hacer?-dijo Goile con alegría.

Todo a su tiempo…. todo a su tiempo…..- exclamo Draco con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Después de ese hecho, lo único interesante que paso después de esta conversación fue que Crabbe y Goile casi ahogan a la señora del carrito por no tener chuchi-magic y así el tren siguió su trayecto sin novedad alguna.

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, los niños de primero fueron encaminados junto con Hagrid hacia el lago, mientras los demás jóvenes se disponían a llegar al castillo.

Una vez que llegaron entraron a el gran comedor donde cada quien se dirigía hacia la mesa de su casa, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa donde los esperaba un Dumbledore sonriente, el que no parecía alegre era Severus Snape con su mirada fría y arrogante, caracterizado por su ganchuda nariz que miro a todos los Gryffrindors con desprecio en especial a Hermione sin embargo observaba con cara triunfante a los de Slytherin sobre todo a Draco Malfoy.

-Buenas noches queridos estudiantes, les doy la bienvenida a hogwarts –decía aquel anciano tan generoso como ya era costumbre ---este año habrá muchas sorpresas,… pero primero pasemos a la selección de los alumnos que ingresan.

-A se me olvida quiero darle la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno que entrara a séptimo grado. Quiero que lo tratéis con amabilidad y respeto. Advirtió el director: su nombre es Angelus Malfoy.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ángelus, las mujeres lo miraban sorprendidas ya que tenía un enorme parecido con draco, cabello rubio, muy pálido y con una expresión de odio, todos lo miraron con mala cara excepto los de Slytherin, que estaban muy alegres de que otro Malfoy entrara a Hogwarts.

-Ohh mierda otro Malfoy en el colegio, solo eso nos faltaba-dijo ron dibujando una mueca de asco en su rostro

-Pero ya vieron que guapo esta el primo de Malfoy- decía emocionada Parvati

-Pero Parvati yo no se que le ves a ese? es idéntico a Draco Malfoy- decía hermione con una expresión de pocos amigos

-Por favor hermione hay q estar ciega, con esa cara, ese cuerpo ese culooo woww….no hay que negar que esta muy bueno o no hermione? -Decía muy sonriente Padma Patil mientas que su novio Seamus se levantaba de su asiento "solo un poco" enfadado

Mientras en la mesa se slytherin:

-Eh tío estarás contento otro Malfoy en el colegio- decía zabinni alegre- otro partidario de el señor oscuro para terminar con las sangres sucia. No Draco?

Draco se giro con fastidio- Malfoy, Zabinni ¡Malfoy! Métetelo en la cabeza... Y si un partidario del señor oscuro….Y la primera en caer será Granger

-Mírala tan angustiada por que ha venido otro Malfoy al colegio-Dijo Draco con asco- y mira como esta el pobretón tan lleno de ira...jaja...me dan asco

-Pronto podrás con ello cuando seas mortifago-dijo Zabinni sonriente

-Chuuuuuuuuu -dijo draco furioso poniendo un dedo en sus labios- que te pueden oír imbecil

-Vale vale- dijo blaise guardando silencio...

-Guardad silencio -muchachos vamos a nombrar a los premios anuales .Como ya sabes tu casa es slytherin menciono el director-dirigiéndose a ángelus en voz baja pues ya había sido elegido momentos antes.

-En que estábamos… así pasemos a lo siguiente los premios anules de este año son… Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin –exclamo con alegría -

Y como si se hubiera tratado de algo horrible, los festejos de gryffindor cesaron al escuchar las últimas palabras. Mientras los slytherin se burlaban de los Gryffindor.

¡Oh no dijo! -dijo ron con cara de asco -seguro que ha sido por snape-expreso el pelirrojo apretando con fuerza los dientes a harry pues se encontraba indignado.

Hermione no lo podía creer se había quedado helada y entonces exclamo al mismo tiempo que draco alzaba la voz.

Queeeeeeee?- dijeron al mismo tiempo la castaña y el rubio en el momento que se miraron con un "odio" tan acumulado pero tan intenso que les dio un vuelco al corazón, pero no le dieron importancia.

_-No esto no me puede estar pasando a mi no_- pensaba la castaña-_no me digan eso por favor!_ _Me esforcé tanto para lograr esto y de repente mi sueño se viene abajo y una vez mas gracias a Malfoy._

-Me niego no compartiré el premio con esa sangre sucia.- dijo mirando con cara de asco a Hermione. Seguido por los insultos de los slytherin a la muchacha. La castaña al querer responder por lo ocurrido. Fue interrumpida por una enfadada McGonagall que ante el comportamiento del slytherin. Dijo:

-Señor malfoy le pido que no hable así de la señorita Granger- o me veré en la necesidad de bajar puntos a su casa-le dijo la profesora McGonagall irritada por el comportamiento del muchacho - así que les pido a los premios anuales, que pasen a mi despacho terminando la cena por favor.-

-Vaya este año será insoportable-dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio.

-Hay otro malfoy en howgarts lo que quiere decir mas insultos mas peleas...oh no me quiero imaginar este año en los partidos de quiddith-exclamo de repente ron con fastidio .Pero lo que no sabes hermione es que nosotros los Weasley en estas vacaciones hemos aprendido a defendernos gracias a Harry-dijo el pelirrojo con valentía y enseñando los músculos mientras le daba un codazo a harry.

Siiii? de verdad? -respondió Hermione con sarcasmo- Me alegro Ron ya es hora de no tenerle miedo a nadie.En ese momento la cara de ron cambio y se puso roja de ira.

Qué ! Hermione desde cuando le tengo yo miedo ha Malfoy-estallo weasley.

-Hay Ron nadie dijo que Tu le tuvieras miedo a Malfoy -rió la castaña apoyada por harry.

-Bueno ¡si Malfoy te hace algo! ya sabes a donde ocurrir.

-A ¡superman!...jajaja...o no hermione...jaja-dijo Harry entre risas.

-Quien?- dijo ron extrañado.

-OH ron no lo entenderías.-dijo la castaña riendo.

-Bueno- dijo harry con cara seria- todo es muy gracioso pero si Malfoy te hace algo recuerda que aquí...-estamos tus amigos-dijo hermione con fastidio ya me lo se de memoria harry estaré bien-

-Voy haber lo que quiere la profesora nos vemos mas tarde-recordó alejándose.

Mientras que en slytherin...

-Te lo dije cariño este colegio es un horror!- Exclamo pansy horrorizada.

-Bueno pansy- dijo draco con fastidio eso yo ya lo sabia ¡como no iba a hacer la sabelotodo un premio anual-relato el rubio con sorna.

Bueno pansy me voy. Aclaro Draco saliendo por la puerta.

-Ok Draquito. Te espero en mi habitación-dijo Pansy con voz picarona.

-Pierdes tu tiempo porque no iré. –exclamo alejándose y dejando a Pansy petrificada.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸

Pase, por favor señorita- se escucho desde el interior de la habitación, la voz de la profesora- solo la estábamos esperando para poder dar inicio a la reunión.- el motivo por el cual los llame es por que como ya saben los dos se ganaron el titulo de premio anual y por lo mismo compartirán muchos privilegios, pero a la vez obligaciones, así que desde ahora compartirán una sala común solo para ustedes dos, y…. no hay cambios ni peros que valgan la decisión esta tomada, y solo quiero que lo tomen bien y que puedan comportarse correctamente ¿entendieron?

-¿pero como me pide que soporte a malfoy si es un…….-soltó desesperada la castaña, solo deteniéndose en la ultima parte pues estaba delante de un profesor.

-¿no creas que para mi es un placer, tener que estar a tu lado, asquerosa sangre sucia, así que cállate…….- dijo draco en un tono de superioridad.

-¡Basta ya jovencitos! o cambian su actitud o me veré en la necesidad de tomar decisiones drásticas y ahora los llevare a su sala común ¡ahora! –pues había visto que una pelea se avecinaba entre los dos premios anuales.

-Esta bien profesora vamos- se escucharon las voces de los dos.

El primero en salir fue Draco seguido por Hermione, mientras que la Profesora McGonagall se quedaba haciendo unas cosas, cuando los chicos salieron se encontraron que Snape estaba fuera:

-¿feliz, señorita Granger?-exclamo de una manera muy cínica y una sonrisa falsa-por no tener que aguantar a sus amigos.

Pero tuvo que cambiar su actitud al salir McGonagall del despacho para que no viera lo que acababa de hacer con respecto a su alumna favorita

-Bueno Severus nosotros nos vamos-dijo Minerva amablemente mostrando una sonrisa

Durante el transcurso del despacho al la sala común Draco y Hermione se miraban con cara de odio, aunque cada uno evadía las miradas del otro.

Al llegar la profesora dijo:

-Bueno...pues esta será su sala común de ahora en adelante

Sin duda era una sala muy bonita, demasiado espaciosa, con decorativos de las dos casas tanto slytherin como gryffindor y muy acogedora.

-Espero que le den el cuidado y que se comporten mientras dura su estancia aquí -¿saben a lo que me refiero verdad?--les dijo la Prof. mientras se dirigía a la salida

-a se me olvidaba- se regreso . - la contraseña es "slyfindor" eso es todo que pasen buena noche. – y sin decir nada mas se marcho.

Como podría decir que pasara buena noche si estaba con su peor enemigo- pensaba para si misma hermione mientras el slytherin solo dio un bufido.

-Ahora , mira sangre sucia lo primero no me hables, lo segundo no me toques ytercera quiero que te quede claro que el hecho de que tenga que compartir esta mugrienta sala contigo no significa nada…..nada de estrechar lazos...

-sabes Malfoy eres despreciable la persona mas ruin que he conocido pero no te preocupes -dijo Hermione con ira mirándolo fijamente-no quiero tener relación con mortifagos.- dijo recalcando esta ultima palabra

-Yo soy una persona decente y no quiero estar cerca de ti así que no te preocupes haré de cuenta que no existes

Al escuchar lo de mortifago Draco se quedo pretificado pero cuando reacciono la cogio por los brazos con brusquedad y la golpeo contra la pared diciendo: repítelo otra vez asquerosa sangre sucia como te atreves -aprestándole los brazos mas fuerte

Hermione se asusto y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero como buena gryffindor su orgullo salio a flote

-¿Que Malfoy¿Que eres un mortigafo¿y ahora que vas a golpearme? pero sabes que intenta hacerlo por que ya no te tengo miedo, a hora si ya no te vas a salir con la tuya, e cambiado Malfoy... y mucho.

-Te lo advierto sangre sucia vuelves a nombrar qu soy un mortifago y lo pasaras mal entendido- dijo el rubio soltándola con cara de asco por haberla tocado

-¿Me estas amenazando malfoy? -dijo Hermione sorprendida- quien te crees-dijo extendiendo los brazos y riendo cínicamente -¿crees que por tener dinero eres mejor que todos? yo seré una sangre sucia pero en mi vida hay amor tengo amigos y padres que me que nunca tendrás...-exclamo la castaña al rubio duramente y muy satisfecha.

Aunque estas palabras habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser no lo iba a demostrar

-y quien te ha dicho que yo necesito el maldito amor en mi vida-. Le dijo mientras la gryffindor se alejaba hacia su habitación.

-¡yo no necesito amor y sabes por que eso es una estupidez el amor hablanda a las personas yo no necesito amor en mi vida!- termino de gritar furioso el rubio cuando Hermione ya había cerrado la puerta de su alcoba.

Su cabeza daba vueltas no sabia por que las palabras de la castaña le habían dolido tanto tal vez ella tenia razón nunca había conocido el "amor",... pero no, eso es imposible, el no necesitaba eso, el era un malfoy despiadado, malvado, Cruel, déspota, fiel mortifago- ¿pero en verdad quería serlo...¿o solo era para seguir la tradición Malfoy...?-en que estaba pensando el seria mortifago si el quería serlo y punto-exclamaba furioso ante todo lo que había surgido en su mente después de aquella discusión con aquella chica ¿quien era ella¿y por que sus palabras producían tanto efecto en el? – ya así con esas dudas y debido al terrible dolor de cabeza se quedo dormido.

Por lo tanto al otro lado de su habitación, se encontraba el dormitorio de Hermione pero nadie se imaginaria que se encontraba mal, sabia que Malfoy se merecía todo lo que ella le había dicho por todos los insultos todo lo que le ha hecho pasar...pero eso de decirle que no tenia amor...esta vez si que se había pasado no había medido sus palabras

¿Pero por que le pasaba eso¿por que le había dolido lo que le dijo a Malfoy¿por que el hecho de pensar en que sus padres no le dieron cariño la ponía triste?- auque trataba de ya no pensar en el no lo podía evitar su conciencia no la dejaba en paz pero ¿en realidad eras su conciencia o algo mas?

Por que en todos estos años por mas que quiso odiarlo no lo "odiaba", le era inevitable tener ese sentimiento hacia el, si no podía negar que le caía mal por ser déspota... sin embargo no lo odiaba ¿por qué?- así poco a poco y con un mar de ideas y confusiones logro conciliar el sueño….


End file.
